clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
Rare is a new craze that has erupted in Club Penguin. Rare is a state of fashion, and it's the status of an item. For example, the red and white pirate shirt (given away at the Lighthouse Donation) is now considered rare as it's not available anymore and it's old enough that people wouldn't have joined then, especially new penguins. Rare Items These items are either old (making them not available anymore, which makes it "rare".) or one-time items (Anniversary hats, pins, etc.). Head Items * Beta Hat * Queen jewel crown * Wizard's hat * Headphones * Ice crown * 1st Anniversary party hat * 2nd Anniversary party hat * 3rd Anniversary party hat * Black and brown cowboy hat * Cream and brown cowboy hat * Brown and Pink fedora hat Face Items * 3D glasses * Green sunglasses * Blue sunglasses * Orange snowboarding goggles * Green snorkel mask * Black superhero mask Neck Items * Black tie * Green tie * Black bow-tie * Green bow-tie * Red and Yellow tie * Black cape * Blue cape * Brown mail bag Body Items * Red and White pirate shirt * Blue polo shirt * Red polo shirt * Construction worker vest * Penguin Life Guard vest * Cowboy waist coat * DJ waist coat * Black and White pirate shirt * Black and Red pirate shirt Hand Items * Silver watch * Gold watch * Lasso * iPod/MP3000 Feet Items * Black sneakers * Blue sneakers * Orange sneakers * Brown cowboy boots * 1st Sports Party ice skates * Green scuba shoes * Blue scuba shoes Pins * Clover Pin : All the way to * Tent Pin Backrounds * Target background * Dark-sepia sunset background * Camouflage background * Pink Hearts background * Green flower background * Moon and Yellow stars background * Western background 1 * Western background 2 * Western background 3 * Cadence background * Gary background * Rockhopper background * Penguin Band background Names Rare names are sometimes with four letters, or are a name with no numbers. Here are a few rare names, some of them have been taken and most that have taken them are Betas. * Flea * Beta * Cool * Dude * Awesome * Ninja * Penguin * Penguin1 * Puffle * Speedy * Sonic * Shadow * Jedi * Peng * Flipper * Test * Test * Tester * Dark * Wiki * Wikia * Happy * Fano Trivia * Many new penguins want to be rare, and plead to Club Penguin for the rare items to come back. * Anniversary hats and Pins will never come back, making the Beta Hat and Clover Pin the rarest items you can get. * Many rare penguins tease non-rare penguins and show-off their items. New penguins are tired and annoyed of this. * Club Penguin are catching on to this new craze and have brought back items like the Black Toque or the Black Superhero mask. * Most rare items are normally non-member, such as Beta hat, Red and White shirt, eye patch, etc. Internal Links * Beta Tester * Clothing Category:Clothing